


(Fanvid) Bernard & Stubbs - I Still Remember

by Fannibalistic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: I have this headcanon that although it was framed as a throwaway, sarcastic remark when Ashley said, "If you wanted my help you could've just asked for it", there was something more to it. Like maybe, if Bernard had just asked him for help with Dolores he might've have actually said yes, or at least considered it before retiring himself. And the lyrics for this song I like from a few years back really fitted that whole idea well.(Bloc Party - I Still Remember)
Relationships: Ashley Stubbs & Bernard Lowe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	(Fanvid) Bernard & Stubbs - I Still Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevesdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/gifts), [Sunshine1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine1997/gifts), [GTA_Princess22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTA_Princess22/gifts).



> Yes, I've made another one for these two. My hand just keeps slipping 😅 
> 
> I made this while I should’ve been finishing more chapters of my Bernard/Stubbs Bodyguard AU fic!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it anyway and I’m gifting it to maevesdarling because I’m loving their fics for this pairing (and your Tumblr posts!) and Sunshine1997 and GTA_Princess22 for their lovely comments and kudos on my fic and other videos 😊💜


End file.
